The Rain Really Is Strange
by BoxAuthor88
Summary: Rose figured out something that day. Rain, I guess it works magic in its own way. ONE-SHOT I own no chracters! Except Julia.


**The Rain Really Is Strange.**

Rose Weasley was walking toward her house, tears streaming down her face, rain pouring down on her. She had never felt so … Heartbroken … But it was all thanks' to that bloody git Malfoy! Instead of just breaking up with her (which wasn't any better but at least she wouldn't suffer like this) he cheats on her! And guess who that girl is! Her Ex-best friend Julia.

She entered her house her mother, Hermione, was waiting for her looking out the window gazing sadly at her. When she entered her mum got up, but Rose just kept walking up to her room, closed the door, and sat on her bed. She sat there in silence for a minute before breaking down. Rose didn't even realized when her cousins, Lily and Vic entered.

She was just crying on their shoulder. She didn't understand something though, _why was one guy upsetting her so much? _She didn't think about it, just kept pouring her broken heart out.

"Rose." Lily said gently. "Will you tell us what happened?" She asked.

I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"It started this morning." She started.

_FLASHBACK_

Rose was sitting on her bed reading a book. She then heard a peck on her window but didn't bother with it until it started breaking her concentration on her book.

She looked up angrily then smiled. It was Scropious, her boyfriend, owl. She went up to the window, opened it and took the letter.

_Dear, the wonderful Rose_

_I am inviting you to a hill side picnic at noon. Do not fret; I will be buying the food! Not making it. If you cannot make it, I will be deeply disappointed but I will understand. Please send your answer as soon as you get this._

_Yours Truly,_

_Scropius_

For some reason a little part in the back of her head was saying, _he always end's with 'yours forever' why not this time? _She shook her head, it was just an ending. It didn't mean anything. Yet.

But then she realized she was going to her Uncle Harry's house to spend time with her cousins and brother. She replied back to the letter.

_Dear Scrop's, _

_I am truly sorry but I will be off at my Uncle's house today. Maybe tomorrow? Sorry about it again._

_Later, _

_Rose_

There, she thought, that's good. She attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly off.

_One Hour later_

"Rose!" Her mother called up to her. She put down her book and went down stairs.

"Yes mum?" Rose asked her.

"James and Al are sick. You won't be able to go to your Uncle's house today." She said. I was defiantly down. Today Vic, Rose's cousin, was coming over, so she could help her and Lily with a prank against James and Fred.

"Ok mum. Its fine, I'll go join up with Scropius later then." She went back to her room, closed the door and continued her book.

_FLASHBACK ENDS THIS PART_

Just while she was in the middle of the story in came Al, James and Hugo looking seriously angry.

"Sis, we heard what happened and Malfoy isn't going to see daylight ever again!" Hugo said rather fiercely. James and Al nodded. She thought this must be hard on Al since Scropious was his best friend.

"Fred and I are all ready planning a prank on him that will scar him for life." James said smirking evilly.

I looked over at Al who was angry but you could tell he was sad.

"I'm sorry Al … About you know, this-"I got cut off from Al.

"No. It's okay Rose. He hurt you, that's unforgivable. We're family, and if he hurt you, I'll be defending you too. I'm picking my cousin over that git _Malfoy_!" Al said, spatting out the 'Malfoy' part.

"Well come sit down guys, there's enough room on the bed." Lily said, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Vic told the first part to the boys, they all nodded and waited for the rest.

"Anyways …"

_FLASHBACK_

Around 11:50 am Rose started off to Scropius house. His mother was surprise to see me.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, is Scropius home?" Rose asked politely.

"Rose, sweetie. He said he was with you." Rose looked confused.

"Oh … Ok, thanks Mrs. Malfoy." And with that she started off to the small beach near her family cottage. When she got there the rain was starting to get a little bit heavier then sprinkling. She sat down on the rocks and started to think.

_Maybe he just wanted to get out of his parents house? _She thought.

_Then why would he say he was with you? _That little part of her brain that was nagging her about the letter.

_I don't know … First, the letter ending and now this._ She didn't know why but she had the slightest feeling something was going on between Scropius. And when she said 'between' she's not talking about her.

She started to walk around the beach, the rain was getting heavier. She got to the tree that use to have 'R+S' and a heart around it that was enchanted based on the relationship. And right now the 'S' was fading.

Rose was startled by this. But she pushed it aside. She started walking towards the hill where they were supposed to meet when she saw a very interesting sight.

Her best friend Julia and Scropius, snogging on that hill madly with Scropius on top of her, arms around her waist pulling her closer. While Julia had her arms, around _her- _Excuse me, her _Ex-_ 'Boyfriend' neck.

She was gaping at them, they didn't even notice her. Tears started building up in her eyes. The rain was pouring harder now.

She started off to her house sobbing, and heartbroken.

On the tree. The heart was crossed out and both letters were fading.

_FLASHBACK END_

"So that's what happen …" Lily said. Rose nodded and started crying while her cousins and brother were comforting her.

"That! Gah! That bloody git!" James, Al, and Hugo yelled looking angrier than ever before.

Rose was still sobbing on her cousin's shoulder.

But, she figured out something that day.

Rain, I guess it works magic in its own way.


End file.
